Another life
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: "No le tengo miedo a la muerte" Es la frase favorita de estos chicos, aunque sean mentiras cubiertas. Una mision que desafiara a los guardianes Vongola, por que nunca esperaron conocer personas tan Tristes y a la vez tan locas "La locura es el mejor de los males" De eso no cabía duda. Multiparejas, HaruxOC y TsunaxOC... Cupos para 6 Oc!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy no sé que me dio pero quise hacer algo como que con cierto grado de locura en los personajes, se me antojo hacer una historia un poco rara lean y a ver qué les parece porque no se bien cómo explicarme porque es un poco de muchas cosas… pero en si me quiero enfocar en la locura por traumas.

Una vez mas estaré aceptando Oc por si a alguien le interesa enviarme la ficha, teniendo en cuanta la clase de historia que será. Los guardianes Vongola son 8 así que serian exclusivamente 6 cupos a llenar. La ficha que deberán mandar la dejare al final por si les interesa si no pos ni modo :v

.

.

.

.

"Episodio 1- Vacio"

.

-Yo no le temo a la muerte, la muerte me gusta…- susurraba -Ver cómo va escurriendo el liquido rojo por el cuerpo, ¿crees que necesito otro corte?- Preguntaba un joven de largos cabellos oscuros como la misma noche, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas de color negro que enmarcaban el perfecto rojizo de sus ojos. Deslizaba con cierto desespero un chuchillo por todo el abdomen jugueteando con su sangre.

-Y-ya es suficiente- hablaba una joven hermosa que sujetaba despacio su mano, posando sus orbes rojizos sobre su hermano mayor.

-kushkushkushshsh… ¿Lo crees? ¿De verdad lo crees?- llamo su atención con mirada desviada, relamiendo sus dedos ensangrentados, con aquella risa retorcida que se clavaba despacio.

-Estoy segura- le dijo sentándose junto a él sobre su cama. –Hermanito, siempre tan impacienté- esta vez ella era quien sujetaba el cuchillo poniéndolo en el rostro del joven.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, ¿por qué no dejas que te encaje un poco el cuchillo? No dolerá- le sonreía

-nunca duele- afirmo ella regresándole el gesto

-A eso no se le llama dolor- murmuro él perdiéndose en un punto en la pared.

.

.

-¡Reborn! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la preparatoria y es mi primer día!- gritaba el sucesor Vongola tirando de sus cabellos castaños.

-Tsuna idiota, esa no es culpa mía, no tengo que despertarte siempre- se quejo el Hitman mientras degustaba el desayuno.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que irme!- salió corriendo el joven guardián del cielo quien realmente esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Tsuna corría por las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la preparatoria de Namimori a las afueras de la misma, era una academia bastante prestigiada donde Reborn había decidido sería buena idea ir a parar, después de todo "La mejor" era uno de los tantos comentarios positivos que se escuchaba de dicha institución. Lo suficiente para el joven líder de la mafia más grande y fuerte de Italia, y que ahora se ganaba un puesto importante también en Japón.

.

-¡Lamento la demora!- alzo la vos Sawada al momento de correr despacio la puerta de su aula, mientras se ajustaba la corbata roja y abotonaba su chaqueta negra.

-¡Tsuna-san!- se escucho una voz bastante conocida, en cuanto poso sus ojos de dónde provino se encontró con Haru Miura, tal parecía les había tocado en la misma aula.

-He Tsuna, otra vez juntos- comento Yamamoto rodeando con su brazo el cuello del castaño.

-Así parece, ¿aun no llega ningún profesor?-

-No, ya se han demorado en venir a presentarse desu~- se unía Miura a la plática de aquellos dos.

-…- Tsuna se quedo viéndola, no había notado que estaba bastante guapa usando el cabello largo atado en una coleta, con aquella falda a cuadros en tonos oscuros, y sin duda aquel suéter entallado de color negro tenía mucho que ver que a cualquiera se le ocurriera fantasear un poco con aquella jovencita.

-Pasen a sentarse- llamo su atención una hermosa rubia que acababa de aparecerse en la puerta

-h-hah- se escucho un quejido por parte de Haru mientras los otros dos y ella tomaban asiento.

-yo seré su nueva maestra de matemáticas, mi nombre es Lyla Caroti- se presento con tono frio –será un placer convivir con ustedes este semestre- esto último lo dijo deslizando uno de sus dedos por el banquillo de Tsuna y dando una mirada un tanto coqueta hacia Yamamoto.

.

.

.

"tock" "tock" se escucho el llamado de la puerta pero ninguno de los hermanos se había decidido a abrir.

-¡señor, señorita… podrían abrir la puerta!- se escucho una voz fría y un tanto monótona.

-No- recibió un respuesta concisa de parte del pelinegro –Vete- dijo desganado mientras su hermana acariciaba con tristeza las tablas que cubrían todas y cada una de las ventanas de la habitación.

-A mí tampoco me gusta- volvió a hablar quien estaba detrás de la puerta –No me gusta- susurro casi imperceptiblemente para después escuchar el sonido de cómo su cabeza era golpeada contra la puerta, -…No me gusta- repetía insistentemente en medida que se golpeaba contra la inmensa puerta color chocolate.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que aquella persona dejara de golpearse y de recitar aquellas palabras que sonaban vacías, monótonas, frías… como si todo dentro de si se hubiera vaciado y solo quedaran pensamientos a medias que no podían ser comprendidos. Deslizo antes de irse un papel amarillento por debajo de la puerta, se escucharon sus pies que chocaban contra la madera alejándose de la habitación así como el sonido de cadenas que eran arrastradas por el suelo, lo que causo un escalofrió en evidente en la de ojos rojizos.

-¿Ahora qué?- murmuro con un rastro de dolor en sus palabras mientras con temor se acercaba a la puerta recogiendo la nota con sus delgados dedos. La sostuvo frente a su rostro unos momentos para casi de inmediato arrugarla y lanzarla por sobre su hombro.

Su hermano decidió levantarse de la cama, se le podía ver con heridas por todo su cuerpo, vendajes que cubrían sus brazos y muñecas. –Vaya, vaya- comento ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho mientras recogía y desdoblaba aquella nota. Se mantuvo en silencio al leerla, como si degustara cada palabra, cada frase escrita en ella… como si algo dentro de él se quebrara una y otra vez (aunque ya no había nada que romper).

"_¿Te gusta el dolor?"_

Era lo que decía en la parte superior derecha de aquella nota la cual no tenía más que el nombre de ambos jóvenes escrito por un lado de aquellas palabras. "¿Te gusta el dolor?" le resonaba en la cabeza como si la misma pregunta le torturara. –kushkushkushshshsh ¿Qué si me gusta el dolor?- hablo en tono apático, casi desinteresado y a la vez con algo de temor en sus palabras. –Vivimos del dolor- afirmo con una sonrisa vacía que le contrastaban a aquellos ojos envueltos en locura.

-Hermano- tomo la palabra ella sujetando con fuerza su mano.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto él acercándola a su cuerpo, él media ciento setenta y cinco centímetros y ella tan solo ciento sesenta, lo único que conseguía es que ella impregnara su cuello de lagrimas.

-No tendré miedo si estás conmigo- ella temblaba como si todo lo que dijera fuera una mentira, su hermano la abrazaba y aquellos fuertes brazos aun la podían hacer sentir un poco segura.

-Yo no tengo miedo, ni al dolor, ni a la muerte… pero tengo miedo de dejarte sola- decía él de manera amarga sujetándola con más fuerza, ella se perdía en aquel reflejo de cordura que se asomaba por los ojos de su hermano, en lo blanco de su piel… en aquel blanco sucio de su alma…

-Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte… Tengo miedo de que duela- y ella sonreía tan dulce que a él aquella sonrisa le sabía a algodón de azúcar (rancio).

"Mis adorables pequeñines, hoy su amo les tiene una interesante misión… estoy algo aburrido y quiero saber si mis perros son lo suficiente para enfrentar a la mafia Vongola… vayan a matar a los siete guardianes, si no lo consiguen ya se imaginaran el precio… ¡Diviértanme, estoy extasiado por ver correr la sangre… la de los Vongola o la suya!"

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿La odiaron? ¿Quieren participar?... **Dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Bien, bien como ya comente si ustedes gustaron de este prologo y quisieran participar como Oc me daría muchísimo gusto. Las fichas me gustaría que me las mandaran por MP y con respecto a los cupos serán 6 y me apegare a ello. Las llamas yo las voy a decidir por que serán nuevas debido a algo del pasado que tendrán todos n_n

Deberán mandarme una ficha por MP con los siguientes datos:

**-Nombre y apellido- -Un numero que los represente (Ej. como Tsuna es el 27 ustedes son ¿?)—Descripción física- -Descripción psicológica (Nota: deben de mandarme alguien un tanto trastornado acorde a lo poco que pudieron notar de los personajes que salieron)-Gustos y disgustos (también un tanto acorde de locura)—Su historia: su vida y como quedaron solos a los seis años de edad, de los seis años en adelante yo manejare su historia)—Amor(Su pareja pueden elegir libremente de cualquier personaje, menos Tsuna y Haru, por cuestiones de la trama)—Caja arma y habilidades-  
><strong> 

_**¡Eso es todo, gracias por leer! Bye-by**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno en este capítulo veremos una introducción a esta familia, que al fin se une y empiezan a tener un fin en común…

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron un Oc, y los que no fueron elegidos para ser guardianes aparecerán como personajes adicionales a la historia ¡Gracias por su interés! 

.

.

.

_**Episodio 1- "Efímera Libertad"**_

.

-¿P-Por qué nos han citado en el comedero?- Preguntaba una chica de apariencia frágil y tímida, de cabello rubio platinado, largo y fino, con unos enormes ojos del color del ámbar, enmarcados por una espesa capa de pestañas blancas labios carnosos y facciones redondeadas.

-Te he dicho mil veces que se dice comedor… y cierra la boca solo logras exasperarme- Se escucho una voz monótona proveniente del fondo de la habitación, cortesía de un apuesto rubio de ojos azules quien ocultaba su mejilla con una pequeña bandita de color blanco.

-Deja de molestar a 09 o te rebano el cuello maldito imbécil- Esta vez quien hacia el agudo comentario era una chica menuda y bajita, de unos hermosos ojos azulados desteñidos en tristeza y un cabello rubio a la altura del hombro y que después se volvía rosado hasta llegar a la cintura…

-hahaha no me hagas reír numero 12, es más probable que te ate a esa silla y te abra unos cuantos agujeros mas para fornicarte…-

Se escucho como se abría la gran puerta del comedor, ninguno de los tres quiso si quiera mover un dedo, aunque les costara admitirlo haber escuchado aquel sonido los había inundado de terror, tenían miedo… inclusive les costaba mantener la calma y no temblar… le tenían miedo a que doliera.

-Soy yo- Les llamo la atención tranquilizándolos con solo escuchar el sonido de su voz

-No se emocionen… están conmigo- Y esa vos termino de desmoronarlos lo suficiente para que se pusieran de pie lo más rápido de la silla queriendo escapar, retroceder, encontrar donde fuera un cuchillo y matarse… era preferible la muerte, todos en ese lugar lo sabían… sabían que el deseo más grande de su corazón era morir porque ya no tenían nada. Ese hombre alto, moreno de cabellera canosa los había intimidado a tal grado que habían caído en el desespero.

-Tomen asiento- Ordeno aquel hombre mientras que los tres chicos y los cinco que llegaron con el tomaban asiento.

-Ve al maldito grano Sacary- Pidió un pelinegro de ojos rojizos que se encontraba sujetando la mano de la chica a su lado.

-Vaya siempre a la defensiva numero 23- Le sonrió pasando una de sus manos por la mesa de manera perversa, lo que provoco un escalofrió en más de una persona.

-Si vuelves a tocar a alguno me encargare de sacarte las viseras y prometo hacer algo divertido con ellas- le sonreía aquel chico con una chispa de locura en sus orbes rojizos.

-…- El hombre no dijo nada, se limito a fruncir el seño y tomar una lista que llevaba consigo.

"Ustedes han sido elegidos por el jefe para que vayan y asesinen a los guardianes Vongola" Les dijo arrojándoles un folder a cada uno. –En caso de que se pregunten ¿Por qué ustedes?, bueno son los más inútiles y la escoria que no necesitamos… a nadie le importara si mueren o no, realmente es una forma de deshacernos de ustedes o deshacernos de una mafia muy problemática-

-No tenían que llamarles a ellos- Se quejo la pelinegra pero fue detenida por su hermano.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿O no Scary?- Pregunto mientras le daba una mirada fría al susodicho quien por primera vez en muchos años estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a la intimidación.

-Tu serás el líder de esta misión numero 23- desvió la atención de lo antes dicho mientras le enrejaba una caja al joven. –Los dejo solos… necesitaran tiempo para ordenar sus estúpidas e irracionales ideas… pero ya lo saben son ellos o ustedes.

.

.

-¡Me niego! ¡Yo tengo que estar en la misma clase que el decimo!- se podían escuchar los gritos de cierto peli plateado que estaba bastante molesto por el hecho de que lo hubieran separado de su amado jefe.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Exclamo Tsuna llamando claramente la atención de los profesores y el alumno rebelde

-Decimo, no es lo que piensa yo solo…-

-no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, solo no tenemos las dos primeras clases juntos- Le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón –Ves las que siguen nos tocan igual- Indico apuntando cada una de las horas con su dedo índice.

-Hump, tanto escándalo el primer día… los morderé hasta la muerte-

-hahi, Hibari-san ya nos estábamos yendo-

-Aun puedo verlos- argumento y casi de inmediato Haru y Tsuna salieron corriendo arrastrando tras de sí a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto una chica tímidamente

-Una caja acaso no estás viendo-

-Tranquilos, son anillos- Dijo su líder mostrando el contenido de la caja, ocho anillos de plata con una piedra en forma de teseracto cada uno con su piedra de diferente color.

-Son muy bonitos, parecen estrellas caídas- se escucho el leve comentario de una de las chicas

-Lo son- Afirmo el joven de cabellera negra tomando el que estaba en el centro colocándolo en su dedo índice y tomando el de la piedra de color purpura el cual apretó entre sus manos por unos segundos –Este es tuyo- Dijo sosteniendo la mano de su hermana para entregárselo con lo que parecía ser el rastro fino de una sonrisa… ninguno podía sonreír… obtener esos anillos era la clara prueba de que serian utilizados una vez más, ya no estaban seguros de si querían morir o ser salvados… pero sin duda por más que lo ocultaran, por más que salieran insultos de sus labios, lo único que querían era vivir o morir juntos, como lo que eran… La escoria que se encontró en un lugar vuelto mierda y que a pesar de todo se querían como una familia… una familia que le quedaban chicas las letras del nombre cuando de proteger y matar se refería…

-Me canse de todo esto- Hablo una joven que tomaba el anillo de color verde.

-A mi me parece divertido-. Dijo aquella quien tomaba el anillo de color azul.

-No deben preocuparse, mientras yo esté aquí disfrutare cada gota derramada de sangre de aquellos que quieran lastimarlos… ya no somos lo que éramos antes, querían construir maquinas que destruyeran y mataran… lo han hecho tan bien que matar a los Vongola solo será el entrenamiento para venir a cortarles la cabeza a todos y cada uno de estos malditos cerdos-

-Hermano… por ahora nos han regresado el nombre…- Hablo la pelinegra posando sus ojos en las baldosas.

-Te equivocas, siempre hemos tenido un nombre, Catrina, Yuusei, Yunuen, Kaien, Aya, Yuu- Les llamo y cada uno asintió derramando una sola lagrima al escuchar sus nombres por primera vez desde hacía ya 10 años –Gala, mi hermanita Gala- Le dijo a la pelinegra sujetándola de la mano –Lo único que nunca nos robaran será la identidad…-

-Gyan…- sollozo ella pues quizá su hermano nunca noto que les habían robado todo inclusive el derecho a tener un nombre….

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto?¿No les gusto? Owo _**Dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animaran a traerles cada capítulo de esta historia**_… Bye-by ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y lamento la espera uwu pero al fin aquí esta! Espero les guste y no se impacienten estos encuentros los tendrán todos los personajes para así puedan conocerlos un poco mejor n_n

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**-**** -chan y Yolii-kun-  
>-<strong>**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari-  
>-<strong>**Guest-  
>-<strong>**temainalumi-chan-**

**.**

_**Episodio 3- "La Tesis de un ángel"**_

.

Enma y Tsuna corrían hacia la preparatoria, debían darse prisa o llegar tarde significaba que Hibari los mordería hasta la muerte y no solo Hibari también Adelheid. Los líderes de Shimon y Vongola no compendian como aquellos dos dominaban la preparatoria, bajo sus reglas extremistas acerca de cómo llevar los uniformes, horarios y actitudes dentro de la escuela, pero sin duda era un gran problema para aquellos dos chicos que llevaban "mala suerte" escrito en el rostro de un color rojo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-_No necesitamos esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, Te quiero aquí conmigo_…- escucharon a una chica cantar pero nada estaba frente a ellos.

-Tsuna- le llamo Enma al castaño mientras posaba sus ojos hacia la cima de un árbol.

Ambos observaron como una hermosa chica estaba sentada en una de las ramas, su cabellera negra ondeaba al compas del viento, su mirada parecía totalmente vacía con unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus labios parecían partidos y resecos, llevaba un vestido de color azul que parecía llegarle un poco arriba de las rodillas, los tirantes estaban rotos al igual que la tela desgarrada, parecía ser un vestido viejo y para adornar el cuadro esta ni siquiera llevaba zapatos mostrando por demás unos pies lastimados con cortadas y heridas producidas por el contacto de su piel tan fina con el suelo.

-Creo que debemos irnos- pidió Tsuna pues a primera impresión aquella chica parecía un espectro.

-Espera- pidió Enma sin dejar de ver a la chica.

De un momento a otro esta volteo posando sus orbes rojizos sobre el líder de Shimon.

-¿Eres un ángel?- pregunto ella de manera inocente mientras saltaba del árbol cayendo muy lentamente pues Enma estaba controlando la gravedad para que esta no se lastimara.

-…- Kozato no contesto nada se limito a perderse en la fragilidad de sus ojos, por un momento recordó su pasado lleno de miseria y dolor.

-Si eres- ella afirmo tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, Enma no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, Tsuna solo observaba a punto de morderse las uñas del desespero, una parte de el temía llegar tarde y la otra tenía miedo de esa chica que parecía un fantasma.

La pelinegra se acerco lentamente a Enma colocando sus labios secos sobre los húmedos del pelirrojo.

-_Usted me mostró su sonrisa y mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido- _empezó a cantar una vez más la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta para marcharse, el corazón de Enma se rompió en mil pedacitos que Tsuna no supo ver cuando se desfragmentaban. Aquel beso había sido como si por fracciones de segundos ella le compartiera su inmenso dolor.

-Enma- trato de llamarle el castaño sin éxito pues Kozato parecía inmerso en un universo distante.

-L-lo lamento Tsuna- dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección donde aquella joven se marcho.

.

.

.

Yamamoto se encontraba caminando en dirección a la preparatoria había optado por tomar el metro pues particularmente ese día se le había echo muy tarde.

-¡Gokudera!- le llamo el pelinegro al encontrarse con él justo en el andén.

-Tch- mascullo el mencionado encendiendo un cigarrillo. –Es raro que se te haya hecho tarde friki del beisbol-

-Es que hoy no hubo practica y olvide poner la alarma- se rio de manera usual ante la vista molesta de Gokudera.

Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar para salir de la estación de metro pero rápidamente algo atrajo su atención.

-¡Maldita pordiosera lárgate de aquí!- grito un chico que llevaba el uniforme de una preparatoria particular que se encontraba unas calles más arriba que a la que ellos asistían.

-P- pero yo solo dije que el llavero era bonito- murmuro con una vocecilla frágil apuntando a un llavero en forma de estrella que llevaba una de las chicas pertenecientes al grupo de estudiantes.

-¡Maldita escoria aléjate de nosotros!- alzo la vos una chica empujando a la joven contra un escaparate lo que provoco que esta callera al suelo.

-Bastardos aléjense de ella- hablo Gokudera lanzando una mirada filosa

-¿O si no?- le reto uno de los chicos, para que su cabeza fuera estampada contra el mismo aparador donde la chica había sido empujada.

-Se me resbalo la mano jaja- hablo Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa mientras el resto de los chicos salían corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Gokudera a la joven mientras se perdía en el platinado de su cabello el cual el viento movía con tal facilidad como si fueran las semillas de un diente de león, aquel hermoso color le recordó a su madre y aquellos ojos ámbar estuvo a punto de jurar que le sabían como la exquisita pieza de un vals entonado en una fiesta de la aristocracia.

-Si chimenea-kun- dijo señalando el humo del cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano levantándose poco a poco dejando ver una bella silueta, su ropa estaba cubierta de barro y polvo, sus zapatillas de bailarina estaban a punto de romperse por completo. Yamamoto se mordió por dentro de su mejilla tratando de aplacar sus ganas de abrazar a aquella frágil joven que daba la impresión que caería de rodillas con la más ligera brisa.

-Toma- Gokudera extendió hacia ella un pequeño collar en forma de cruz que llevaba como accesorio aquel día.

-¿Por qué me lo das?- pregunto tímidamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y se llenaban de temor… nunca olvidaría el significado de ningún regalo por más horrible que fuera. Como cuando aquel sujeto le obsequio un prendedor para el cabello que significaba que era una buena niña "una buena niña" y aquellas palabras fueron como navajas en la lengua por que recordó que fue la primera vez que la violaron hasta al hastió… fue el día que pensó que sus ojos se habían quedado sin lagrimas pues estas ya no salían…

-Porque te gustan las estrellas- Hayato sonrió tan dulcemente que a Yamamoto le costó trabajo pensar que se trataba de la misma persona.

La chica lo miro parpadeando un par de veces con aquella sonrisa que parecía tan fácil de romper…

-S-si mira esta cruz llego desde el espacio encapsulada en una estrella cuyo polvo estelar esta esparcido a su alrededor y siempre te protegerá- añadió pensando si era la más grande y cruel mentira que había dicho o si hubiera sido la mentira más hermosa que aquella chica nunca escucho.

-Gracias- le dijo colocándose el collar alrededor de su cuello, sonrió amplio y aquellos dos sintieron como la tierra bajo sus pies crepitaba, era como un hermoso fenómeno por el cual te despiertas a las 3:00 am para poder verlo y aunque sabes que ocurre a miles de kilómetros de distancia lo disfrutas como si pudieras tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestiono el azabache tragando saliva pues nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista pero si en aquel momento hubiera preguntado a Enma y Gokudera le habrían contestado que no era el único loco…

-Yunuen- respondió para casi de inmediato echarse a correr.

.

.

.

En el centro de la ciudad una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban conglomeradas haciendo un circulo, en su mayoría eran jovencitas que no lograban rebasar la mayoría de edad, todas sin excepción alguna estaban absortas en el apuesto chico que se encontraba en el centro del circulo, un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia, de unos orbes azulados sin destilar, era un azul puro sin entremezclas de colores bizarros, bajo sus ojos se podían notar grandes ojeras que se escondían detrás del marco de sus lentes. En su mejilla llevaba una pequeña bandita de forma rectangular que cubría la cicatriz del pasado.

-Maravilloso- era el adjetivo que describía en su totalidad a aquel joven bohemio que entonaba exquisitas piezas en su violín, un violín desgastado al igual que sus prendas que solo le hacían lucir como un trotamundos el cual en sus ojos llevaba la experiencia de la derrota, del sufrimiento y de un dolor agudo que expresaba en su música.

A la distancia un auto se detenía lentamente ante aquella multitud.

-Princesa ¿quiere ir a ver?- pregunto Gamma con una cálida sonrisa

-Si, por eso pedí que te detuvieras- se expreso la jovencita que recién cumplía catorce años.

Yuni camino lentamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una pena que le embriagaba el pecho al escuchar aquellas notas musicales. Era difícil esconderle algo a aquella mujercita cuya sonrisa bastaba para eclipsar el mismo sol.

Cuando la mirada de Yuni coincidió con la de aquel joven la música paro de golpe y un silencio se produjo en el universo como una paradoja inexplicable como la misma existencia de aquel momento. Él le sonrió como si por un instante él fuera bueno y todos los pecados se iban lavando de sus manos, ella correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa compasiva llena de comprensión perdonándolo de todo sus crímenes aunque no supiera nada… Yuni sentía que no necesitaba saber nada…

Él se acerco a paso acompasado, firme, pausado como sus respiraciones, poco a poco sentía como sus ojos y los de aquella chica se iban fundiendo de manera inexplicable, como un deseo inequívoco de su miserable existencia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- él le pregunto arrodillándose ante ella, arrodillándose ante aquella luz que le devolvía un poco de la cordura que se le había escapado de las manos aquella tarde de noviembre…

-Yuni- y su nombre sonaba justo como las melodías que nunca entono. -¿y tú?-

- Yuu Angelliony-

-Debemos irnos princesa- hablo Gamma quien sostenía a la pelinegra por los hombros alejándola de aquel joven, el rubio estiro su mano y Yuni apenas pudo tocar la punta de sus dedos, sus miradas se ataron como cadenas negándose a apartarse, pero la situación les negaba la oportunidad a estar juntos…

-Adiós princesa…- la sonrisa de Yuu se marchito porque sabía que tenía negado el derecho de amar o ser amado, por que el solo era parte de la escoria que deambulaba por el mundo y aquella niña era una lucecita que brillaba iluminando un sendero lleno de excentricidades.

.

.

.

-¡Espera!- suplico Enma cuando sintió que ya no podía correr más, no por el si no porque estaba cansado de seguir aquellas huellas ensangrentadas que se iban encajando como espinas en su corazón.

La chica se detuvo como si estuviera carente de alma, de dolor… sonrió de manera dulce y a Kozato le supo a amargo.

-¿Eres un ángel?- pregunto una vez mas mientras sus ojos reflejaban el abismo que había en su interior, Enma quería caer profundo tan profundo para hacerla regresar.

-…- Enma se quedo en silencio por que su mayor anhelo era decirle que si lo era, pero sentía sus manos tan manchadas de sangre que aquella mentira se descomponía en sus labios… negó con la cabeza, su mirada se empaño por el llanto, como un hermoso cristal que se va empapando al paso de las horas con un fino roció que pasa imperceptible para todo lo demás.

Ella se acerca lento como si flotara en una burbuja que Enma teme reventar. Lo toma de las manos, él sonríe, y ella siente como algo se le atora en la garganta y le estruja el corazón.

Entonces el tiempo se vuelve lento como si las manecillas del reloj se negaran a avanzar, dejándolos suspendidos en un tiempo indefinido donde desean estar… donde el rose de sus manos reacciona como una sustancia química que desata una reacción en cadena para terminar y empezar en el mismo instante cuando sus ojos coinciden en esa dimensión astral.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta el pelirrojo pues sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, nunca la hubo por eso quiso continuar.

-Gala Gray- murmura con voz quebrada por que todavía no se traga que un ángel la esté llevando a volar. .

Por eso Enma se la lleva en brazos pues está decidido a ser el ángel que la va a rescatar.

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿no? no me linchen soy muy joven y muy sexy para morir QwQ hahahaha ok no… naaa~ la verdad si… _**Dejad sus Reviews**_ que son los que me animan a seguirles trayendo historias y nuevos capítulos :3 bye-by


End file.
